


La danza del fuego

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drawing, Early Work, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Metto su carta lui e, contemporaneamente, metto su carta anche me stesso.Tony, Tony, Tony.L’amore è fuoco.
Relationships: Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem





	La danza del fuego

** La Danza Del Fuego **

Prendo una matita in mano.

Non la poso subito sul foglio bianco che mi sta di fronte.

Prima la fisso, la stringo, tento di incanalare in lei ciò che mi agita.

D’incanalare quel fuoco dentro di me, che brucia come se fosse all’interno delle mie stesse vene.

_L’amore è fuoco._

Poi finalmente comincio a lasciare degli anonimi segni neri sulla pagina, delineando dei tratti che mi sono orribilmente familiari.

Metto su carta lui e, contemporaneamente, metto su carta anche me stesso.

Tony, Tony, Tony.

_L’amore è fuoco._

Sei tu quel fuoco, quello che quasi mi ustiona, quello che rende calde le stesse notti che senza il tuo viso cristallizzato nei miei pensieri sarebbero unicamente delle ore passate al gelo del mio amore inespresso.

La carta subisce una metamorfosi improvvisa, diviene padrona di quei lineamenti vuoti ed inespressivi che ti appartengono, che ti conferiscono una bellezza fredda e al contempo passionale.

Come se fossi una statua, e non un essere umano.

Una statua bruciante, come la matita che tengo in mano, come il foglio che pare quasi accartocciarsi come per liberarsi del tuo volto. Come il sangue nelle mie vene.

L’amore che provo è fuoco, Tony. Un fuoco che vorrei mi riscaldasse, che mi strappasse via a questa quotidianità grigia ed opprimente. Ma quest’amore, questo fuoco... non so se scalderà il cuore o se brucerà la mia casa. Se arriverà a bruciare me, partendo dall’interno per prendersi poi la carne, per prendersi persino le tacite emozioni che giungono puntuali a scombussolarmi.

Fuoco. L’amore è fuoco. L’amore che brucia le pareti, che brucia i pavimenti, che brucia il tetto, che mi lascia solo, esposto, al freddo.

Maledetto Tony Stonem, che ti diverti immensamente a farmi questo.

Eppure non riesco ad odiarti, non ancora.

Solo a disegnare il tuo profilo su un foglio di carta, macchiandolo per sempre con quell’espressione beffarda che ti è caratteristica.

Con quegli occhi, a volte superficiali e a volte profondi, in base a chi stai guardando.

Quegli occhi permeati da fiamme, Tony, quando sono io a guardarti.

Quegli occhi incatenati ai miei, che sono acqua.

Quegli occhi con cui ti diverti a provocarmi.

Quegli occhi, neri come il vuoto.

Li disegno con cura, al centro del tuo volto abbozzato. Li disegno, li sfumo. Come se fossero cenere.

Cenere del fuoco che mi lasci dentro, Tony.

Cenere da cui rinasce il mio amore, Tony.

Fiamma viva. 


End file.
